Diskussionsfaden:Entchen001/@comment-78.55.128.27-20180109180810/@comment-35144412-20190423182830
Hallo Anna, ist doch schön, wenn man Freunde hat und man seine Zeit mit ihnen verbringen kann. Mein Ostern habe ich jedenfalls genossen. Ja, ein Mensch, der alles verloren hat kann wirklich zu allem fähig sein. Weitere Auftritte von Renet hätte ich auch zu gerne gesehen und Michelangelo würde natürlich mal wieder Feuer und Flamme sein seinen Schwarm aus der Zukunft wiederzusehen. Falls du dich noch erinnerst, was ich mal an IDW Publishing geschrieben habe: Die Turtles erfahren von Renet, dass ein Verbrecher aus der Zukunft in ihre Gegenwart gereist ist um sie zu vernichten. Der Verbrecher gibt den Turtles die Schuld am Niedergang seiner Familie und will sie dafür aus der Geschichte tilgen. Er hatte sogar versucht die Geburt bzw. Entstehung der Turtles zu verhindern, aber ist gescheitert und nun will er sie eben selbst erledigen. Sowas hätte ich auch allzu gerne in der 2012-Serie gesehen. Die Turtles würden zwar verstehen, dass sie in Zukunft anerkannte Helden sein werden, aber auch Leute geben wird, die sie für familiäre Niedergänge verantwortlich machen. Leonardo würde sicher philosophieren wie viel Einfluss sie wohl auf zukünftige Ereignisse haben werden, sowohl im Guten als auch im Schlechten. Michelangelo würde es einfach nur herrlich finden, dass sie als Helden der Geschichte angesehen werden. Donatello würde sich auch fragen, ob sein wissenschaftliches Talent viel Einfluss auf die Zukunft haben wird. Raphael würde einfach nur die Vorstellung genießen das Schreckgespenst der (zukünftigen) Verbrecherwelt zu sein. Würde sicher ein großartiger Kampf werden, wenn der Verbrecher aus der Zukunft versucht mit futuristischen Waffen die Turtles zu erledigen, aber die Turtles zeigen, dass sie nicht zum alten Eisen gehören. Ja, mehr Auftritte von Mona Lisa wären wirklich schön gewesen. Raphael und Mona Lisa würden Patrouille und Dating vereinen und sogar auf romantische Weise Pizza essen. Mona Lisa würde sich mit Sicherheit bestens mit Slash und Rockwell verständigen, wenn nicht sogar mit ihnen trainieren und sie als würdige Krieger betrachten. Mondo Gecko und Tauben Pete wird sie wohl etwas zu quirlig finden, aber erkennen, dass sie gute Herzen haben. Mona Lisa würde mit Raphael von den Dächern aus das Treiben der Menschen beobachten und wohl ein paar Sprachnotizen machen, um sie später ihrem Volk zur Verfügung zu stellen. Sie würde aufzeichnen, was sie an der menschlichen Kultur gut findet, wie viele Gemeinsamkeiten und Unterschiede es zwischen den Salamandrinern und den Menschen gibt und was auch für Untugenden die Menschen haben. Was sie wohl nicht aufzeichnen würde wären wohl ihre Gefühle für Raphael, der für sie der Hauptgrund ist auf einem Planeten wie der Erde zu bleiben. Freut mich, dass du bereit bist mehr über Kirke, auch Circe, zu lesen. Sie ist neben Medea eine der schillerndsten Charaktere aus der griechischen Mythologie. Ja, sie verwandelt gerne Menschen in Tiere. Eine nähere Bekanntschaft mit ihr sollte man wahrlich mit Vorsicht genießen. Dass sie Turtles auf religiöse Fanatiker stoßen wäre für die IDW Comics denkbar, denn für Nickelodeon wäre so ein Thema etwas zu hart. Mutanten würden nun mal auf besonders streng religiöse Gemüter als Abnormitäten gegen Gott gelten. Und wie ich schon mal erwähnt habe, habe ich IDW Publishing angeschrieben, dass mal eine IDW Version von Clayton Kellerman kommen könnte, denn so ein Hasssprecher wäre für die Turtles auf jeden Fall eine große Gefahr. Hasssprecher tun eben alles, um den Hass der Menschen für ihre Zwecke zu benutzen. In der 1987iger Cartoon-Episode Das Fernsehekel wurde ja sehr eindrucksvoll dargestellt, wie Clayton Kellermann, den Hass der Menschen nutzte und es geben die Turtles einsetzte. Also ich freue mich auf jeden Fall auf Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, aber auch auf Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III freue ich mich riesig. Und wie mir Shazam! gefallen hat! In den USA ist der jedenfalls erfolgreich genug für eine Fortsetzung. Vielleicht gefällt dir der Film, wenn du ihn dir ansiehst. Sei abermals versichert, ich erwarte nicht, dass einem alles gefällt oder alles kennt. Ich habe wirklich nicht erwartet, dass du alles von DC und Marvel weißt. Ja, die ersten zwei Game of Thrones-Folgen der finalen Staffeln haben was, das muss man schon sagen. Die Drachen gefallen mir nach wie vor. Die Autoren werden sicher alles angemessen vollenden, wenn schon George R. R. Martin mit von der Partie war. Hier ist ein Video in Bezug auf Game of Thrones, das dir sicher gefallen wird (sofern du es noch nicht kennst): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6EzFBI4tgY Mach dir keine Sorgen, dass du nicht viel geschrieben hast. Dafür habe ich mir Zeit genommen mir noch was einfallen zu lassen: Wie ich bereits geschrieben habe stelle ich mir vor, dass die Turtles auf Charaktere stoßen würden, die auf Charaktere aus Game of Thrones anspielen. Natürlich würde man für das Nickelodeon-Publikum Anspielungen auf Charaktere wie Joffrey Baratheon und Ramsay Bolton etwas entschärfen. Also einfach nur zeigen wie Böse sie doch sind ohne offene Grausamkeiten zu zeigen. Hätte mir wirklich vorgestellt, dass Jack Gleeson einen Charakter aus der 2012-Serie gesprochen hätte, vielleicht zur Abwechslung mal einen Good Guy. Ein Charakter wie Joffrey Baratheon wäre mit Sicherheit in der heutigen Zeit der grausame und verzogene Sohn eines Millionärs bzw. Milliardärs, eines Politikers oder gar eines Gangsterbosses. Ein Charakter wie Lord Baelish wäre ein schmieriger Anwalt, die rechte Hand eines Politikers oder Gangsters oder würde einfach den überfreundlichen Wohltäter mimen. Charaktere wie Eddard Stark, Robb Stark, Jon Snow, Brienne von Tarth wären sehr geradlinige Polizisten. Und wieder habe ich mich erinnern müssen wie George R. R. Martin von seiner Spielzeugburg und seinen Schildkröten erzählt hatte, die ihn angeblich zu Game of Thrones inspiriert haben. Bei den Turtles kann ich mir einfach mit Genuss vorstellen, dass sie in einer mittelalterlichen Welt geraten würden, in der nur anthropomorphe Schildkröten leben. Leonardo würde man anbieten Lord Kommandant einer Garde zu werden, Donatello würde sicher die Hand des Königs sein, Michelangelo wäre sicher versuchen Freude und Spaß unter der Bevölkerung zu bringen und Raphael wäre Kommandant der Stadtwache. Aber jedenfalls verfolge ich mit Spannung die weiteren Entwicklungen der IDW Turtles, aber die weiteren Entwicklungen der Serie Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ändern nichts an meiner Abneigung. Bin auch gespannt über die Pläne zu einem angeblichen Reboot der TMNT. Bin schon neugierig darauf, wer dann diesmal April, Casey, Shredder und Co. spielen werden. Wir können einfach nur abwarten was sich bei den Helden in Halbschalen noch so alles entwickeln wird. Ansonsten soll man immer etwas haben, um das Leben lebenswert zu machen. Auch dir eine schöne Woche. Robert